An Unlikely Pair
by fangirlshippingness
Summary: This is a collection of shipping one-shots about Bunny. Some are fluffy, some are sad. I do not own South Park. This contains Yaoi/Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Like? Read and Review!
1. You Say You're Fine

You Say You're Fine

**A/N: Okay, This is a one shot about Bunny. Please review!**

Kenny's POV

Butters had been different lately. More removed. I was always silent, my voice muffled behind my parka, even at age 14. I had always watched over my friends, much like I watch over my sister as Mysterion, but less secretly. I observed, not too close, but not too far. All of my deaths had given me insight on grief and pain, so I could spot the signs in others. Cartman was a tough case, he never showed his emotions. I think I've only seen him cry a couple times and really mean it. One of those times was when he found out who his fatherwas.

I could also spot love in other people. I had always had an eye for the ladies. I had recently been realizing that the guys were hot, too. I figured I was bi, and I was okay with it. More love, right? Speaking of love, I shipped my friends, much like a teenage fangirl. I figured Stan and Kyle were hot for each other, and that Cartman maybe had unrequited love for Wendy. Butters loved Cartman with his whole heart. Craig and Tweek were official, holding hands and shit. I had a "crack" pairing between Token and Clyde. They would be cute together.

But I had nobody. I was Kenny, the missing kid. Kenny, the poor kid. Kenny, the slut. I was lonely, but isn't that the fate of all heroes? To be alone? Nobody would ever understand about my deaths, except Damien and the rest of the crew back in Hell. I think we all knew that Damien and Pip were meant to be, though. Actually, I take it back. One other knows about my deaths. Eric Cartman. I had usually just tolerated Cartman, but there was no fucking way I could fall in love with him. Besides, even if I did, I didn't want to hurt Butters.

Butters. Damn, that kid is adorable. His eyes are so blue, his hair is like dandelion fuzz. He is so sweet. Again, I was worried. He didn't talk to anybody much. At first, I had figured his parents had just grounded him, but then I thought otherwise. I decided to confront him one day.

"Butters, what's going on?"

"Uh, nothing Kenny," He stuttered back to me. I could tell he was lying.

"Is it Cartman, Butters? Is he hurting you? I will kill him."

"No, Kenny! Don't. Then you would go to jail!" He looked worried.

"Do you love Cartman?"

"Do I what? No, Kenny! I'm not like. I..I like girls. Oh, fine. Don't tell my parents I am gay. They'll ground me forever! Don't hate me!"

"Leopold Stotch! Why would I hate you? You are too nice to hate. Who is it? I can set you up. Unless it's Cartman, then don't do it. He isn't worth it."

"Uh, Kenny. I don't think you need to set up a date with him or anythin'…" He trailed off.

"Why? He's real, right?"

"He's real, all right. It's too hard. I He isn't around a lot and I know why."

A thought struck me, "Butters, is it me?"

An awkward silence followed. He peeped, "Yes?"

"Butters, do you know about my deaths?"

"Eric told me. Oh, hamburgers, Kenny. I should have lied. You don't have to date me or-"

"I don't like you like that, Butters," He sighed, "I love you!"

Our relationship wasn't as easy as that. Cartman got in the way, and so did both of our parents. Stan and Kyle were accepting of us. We had a lot of problems along the way. That was seven years ago. Today, I donned a tuxedo, and watched as Butters walked down the aisle. We finally said it.

"I do."

I'm glad that I was always silent. I'm glad that I stood quietly observing for so many years, understanding and caring so I could break my silence with those two words.

**A/N: So, that was it. I might be adding other one shots with different ships, if I get enough reviews. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	2. Our Eyes

Our Eyes

**A/N Sorry if this is cheesy, but I'm running on empty. I didn't get any reviews on the first part :(.**

My eyes, and Kenny's eyes. His dark like the sea, washing over me, and mine are light, like the cloud filled sky. Sapphire and turquoise. The deep sea and the light sky. We love a love so secret, but known. Once there was a time where everybody else said that he would never love me, their eyes with bleak judgemental stares. He loves me, though.

My eyes, his eyes. We're struggling to disguise this feeling inside. His eyes, they shine with sea salt tears when he tells me that after all these years, he still loves me true. My eyes, his eyes. On the outside his seem innocent, but I know the dark that lies behind his eyes.

Another's eyes. Eric's. They are a dark, muddy brown, like the land. He has always been there, always will. He's cruel, he hurts himself, to no avail. He needs a channel for the pain, I try to help him. He still hurts like there is a dagger in his heart.

When the sea and the sky seem infinite, you have to know that the sea will go away, replaced by the land. The land has found a channel to release his pain. It's me. When my sea is gone, the other hurts me. When my ocean leaves, the earth pollutes me, shapes me. Makes me want to run away, but I can't. The smog covers my sun yellow hair. I miss the sea.

He returns! The sea returns. He'll be gone again, the world is always turning, but I will enjoy my time with him, and his eyes. Oh, Damn. I love his eyes.


End file.
